My Special Girl
by milkyways99
Summary: Saat pertama melihat senyumannya, lalu mulai dekat dengannya. Aku mulai menjadi berbeda, ini seperti bukan aku. Oke, aku mungkin hanya seorang lelaki dingin yang biasa, Namun maukah kalian mendengar kisah cintaku?


**Hallooohaa Minna-san!**

**Saya, milkyways99 kembali lagi dengan mempersembahkan sebuah fict ringan plus sederana yang saya harap tidak mengecewakan kalian semua..**

**Oke, langsung ajaaa ini diaaa….!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**But, cerita ini asli dari khayalan saya! Betul deh! Gak bohong!**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance – Drama (mungkin?)**

**WARNING! : OOC, Typo's dan banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading Minna-san!~**

_-Sejak saat pertama kali melihat senyumannya.._

.

"Hallo? Kau tak apa?" ujar gadis yang baru saja menabrakku tadi sambil mengipaskan tangannya didepan muka ku.

"E-eh? Iya, aku tak apa." Balas ku sambil menampilkan kembali poker face-ku yang sempat terganggu oleh ekspresi terkejutku barusan.

"Maaf karena telah menabrakmu tadi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Maaf," ujar gadis aneh berambut pink yang menabrakku tadi sambil ber-ojigi.

"Aa, tak apa." Balasku datar. Gadis beambut pink itu pun kembali berdiri tegak menghadapku sambil tersenyum err- manis?, lalu ia memperkenalkan diri tanpa disuruh.

"Nama ku Haruno Sakura! Salam kenal!"

"Sabaku no Gaara,"

.

.

.

_-Sejak dari saat itu aku pun mulai dekat dengan gadis pink-Sakura itu.._

.

"Gaara-kun! Ayo makan siang bersama!" ajak Sakura saat kami sedang beristirahat diatap sekolah.

"Hn" balas ku singkat sambil menghadapkan badanku kearahnya.

"Itadakimasu!" ujarnya sambil memegang sumpitnya dan memakan isi bekal makan siang nya. Aku hanya melihat tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk ikut makan bersamanya. Sadar dari tadi aku hanya melihatnya, Sakura pun menghentikan acara makannya lalu menatap lekat mataku.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan Gaara-kun?" ucapnya dengan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Aku tidak berselera Saku." Balasku dengan ekspresi seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Ayolah Gaara-kun! Kau harus makan! Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak akan sakit Saku, tadi aku sudah sarapan pagi"

"Aaa! Buka mulutmu!"

"Haah, baiklah."

.

.

.

_-Tak pernah sekalipun bisa menolak permintaannya.._

.

"Gaara-kun! Ayo berfoto bersama!" pintanya sambil menarik-narik ujung seragam sekolah ku.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka berfoto Saku," balas ku datar.

"Oh ayolah, sekali saja.. ya?! Ya?!" desaknya penuh harap tanpa melepas tangannya yang tetap berada diujung seragamku.

"Tidak!" balas ku, kali ini dengan nada sedikit membentak. Aku sangat tidak suka berfoto, menurutku itu sangatlah tidak penting. Terkejut, Sakura pun melepas kan tangannya dari seragamku.

"Hiks.. Gaara-kun jahaat!" teriaknya sambil sesekali terisak. Haah, aku tidak suka melihat Sakura yang sedang (berpura-pura) menangis dihadapanku saat ini.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat! Hanya **sekali!**" ucapku pasrah dan menekankan suara ku pada kata 'sekali', kuharap benar-benar hanya sekali..

Sakura pun megelap air matanya sambil tersenyum aneh padaku.

'Oh Kami-sama, semoga hanya sekali. Perasaanku tak enak saat melihat senyum Sakura tadi.'

.

.

.

_-Merasa tak suka saat melihatnya dekat dengan lelaki lain.._

.

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, seperti sebelumnya aku berjalan menuju kelas Sakura untuk pulang bersama. Namun saat aku telah sampai didepan kelas Sakura, aku melihat Sakura keluar kelas bersama seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang kuyakini adalah teman sekelas Sakura.

Ada perasaan tak suka saat aku melihat Sakura tersenyum pada lelaki pirang tadi. Langsung saja kupanggil Sakura agar menjauh dari temannya tadi.

"Sakura"

"Eh? Gaara-kun? Oh baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Naruto!"

Lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu pun tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kami yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Siapa lelaki pirang tadi?" tanya ku pada Sakura yang sedang berjalan disampingku.

"Oh, itu Naruto teman sebangku ku." Jawab nya sambil tersenyum dan menatapku, akupun sedikit merasa lega mungkin?. Apa yang kurasakan ini? Aneh..

.

.

.

_-Khawatir saat merasakan dirinya tak bersamaku.._

.

Hari ini terasa agak aneh, Sakura dimana? Biasanya dia yang menghampiri ku diatap. Namun setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, aku sama sekali tak melihatnya. Khawatir, akupun segera berjalan menuju kelas Sakura, untuk melihat mungkin saja dia ada dikelas nya. Tetapi setelah sampai dikelas Sakura, aku sama sekali tak melihatnnya dimanapun. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bertanya pada lelaki pirang, ah maksudku Naruto dan bertanya,

"Dimana Sakura?" tanyaku dengan datar. Naruto yang merasa ada orang yang bertanya padanya pun langsung melihat kearahku.

"Ah, Sakura-chan tidak hadir hari ini. Menurut keterangan sih katanya dia lagi sakit" jawabnya, akupun keluar dari kelas itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanya Sakura. 'kenapa kau bisa sakit sih?'

.

.

.

_-Tak bisa menahan diri untuk selalu menjaganya.._

.

"Kau tak apa Saku?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang sedang terbaring lemah pada kasurnya. Aku sedang berada dirumah Sakura, saat mendengar bahwa Sakura sedang sakit, aku pun segera menuju rumah Sakura saat pulang sekolah tadi. Tentunya dengan meminta dulu alamat Sakura pada Naruto.

"Engh, aku tak apa. Tak usah resah seperti itu Gaara-kun" balasnya sambil tersenyum, yang sepertinya nampak dipaksakan.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja sekarang. Aku akan menjagamu disini" ujarku tanpa sadar sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya, yang membuat wajahnya yang memerah karena demam sekarang makin memerah, manis.

.

.

.

_-Bahagia saat dapat melihat ia tersenyum kembali.._

.

Aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku, aku merasa sangat lelah. Akupun mulai membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan terheran ketika mendapati aku tertidur dengan badan yang ditutupi oleh selimut. Aku merasa aku tak memakai selimut apapun tadi saat aku tidur. Akupun melirik sekilas kearah kasur yang Sakura tiduri tadi. Tapi aku tak melihat sosoknya disana. Aku pun panik dan meneriaki nama nya.

"SAKURAA! KAU DIMANA?!" teriakku dengan sangat tidak elite-nya.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?" jawab sebuah suara yang muncul tergopoh-gopoh dari balik pintu.

"Kau kan sedang sakit?! Kenapa kau tidak istirahat?!" bentakku padanya yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu dia menaikkan kembali kepalanya dan berkata,

"Aku sudah sehat! Kau saja yang tidur sana! Kau pasti kelelahan karena menjagaku tadi!" balas nya membentak dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haaah iya iya, cerewet. Ya sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu. Hati-hati dirumah" ujarku agak datar sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangan ku pelan dikepalanya.

"Hmm!" balasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Setidaknya dia bisa tersenyum kembali, akupun pergi sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah pudar yang mulai muncul dikedua pipi ku.

Tersenyumlah selalu Sakura, itu akan membuatku bahagia..

.

.

.

_-Ingin memiliki nya dan hatinya, Egois? Itulah aku.._

"Apa kau melihat Sakura?" tanyaku pada seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang berada dikelas Sakura. Aku sedang mencari Sakura, dari tadi ia tak tampak dimana pun.

"Sakura sedang berada di belakang sekolah, katanya sih ada senpai yang ingin menyatakan cinta padanya," jawab anak perempuan itu yang berhasil membuat ku terkejut. Setelah selesai dengan acara terkejutku, akupun bergegas menuju ke belakang sekolah. Disana aku melihat Sakura bersama seorag lelaki berambut bob, akupun mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki berambut bob aneh itu.

"Oh Sakura-ku.. kau bagaikan bulan purnama disetiap malamku.. kau bagaikan Matahari dipagi hariku. Dan kau bagaikan pelita yang selalu menyinar kehidupan masa mudaku.. Kumohon Sakura-chan, jadilah pendamping masa mudaku.." setelah menyelesaikan kata-kata aneh nya itu, sang senpai lalu menggengam tangan Sakura. Aku yang tak rela melihat pemandangan ini pun segera menuju ke tempat mereka berdua dan menarik tangan Sakura yang masih digengam oleh si rambut bob itu.

"Dia ini milikku, jangan coba-coba untuk mengambilnya dariku" ucapku dingin sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk senpai aneh itu. Senpai yang terkejut itupun perlahan-lahan berlari sambil mengeluarkan air mata. 'Orang aneh' batinku sweatdrop.

"Gaara-kun? Sejak kapan aku milikmu?" tanya Sakura dengan muka mulai memerah.

"Sejak sekarang" jawabku sambil berusaha menutupi wajahku yang ikut memerah.

Tanpa ungkapan cinta sekalipun, aku yakin dia tahu bahwa aku tulus padanya.

Karna kau adalah seorang Gadis yang Spesial bagiku, Sakura..

.

.

.

.

_~Fin~_

**Udah lama gak buat fict! Akhirnya dengan segenap tenaga bisa juga membuat fict baru!**

**Maaf banget kalau judul nya agak maksa.. soalnya sulit banget mau nentuin apa judulnya..**

**Mohon Maafkan Author, jika ceritanya sama sekali gak memuaskan para reader sekalian #nangis dipojokkan**

**Ini fict GaaSaku pertama saya, maaf banget jika banyak Typo dan OOC.**

**Saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna, Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya..**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu (_)**

**_milkyways99_**


End file.
